A Very Bad Idea
by Rainbow Breaker
Summary: Truth or Dare is an interesting game. It has a way of bringing people together, even if those people are sworn enemies. A Dramione relationship starts to blossom and its all because Hermione can't handle the truth and Draco has a particular fondness for dares. Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The "Dramione Plays Truth or Dare" cliché. Yay! Here's my attempt at it. This is also my first try at a three-shot. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

On The Train

War changes everything.

Harry defeated Lord Voldemort, and that's the end of the story. The problem is that it's really not the end. We were left with a divided world. We were left with broken families and prejudices and old habits that needed to be changed. And that was exactly my plan as I dragged Harry, Ron, and Ginny to the Slytherin's compartment on the train taking us to Hogwarts.

It was the repeat of Seventh Year. I had been named Head Girl, and, Merlin help me, I was not going to sit by and watch the continued Pureblood/Muggle-born or Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry all year long. It was ridiculous. We had just had a war to finish all of this. Well, technically the war was to defeat Voldemort, but genetic equality was definitely a sub point.

I squared my shoulders with resolve as I slid the Slytherins's compartment door open. I watched in amusement as their eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello," I chirped cheerfully. They eyed me in disdain. I stepped easily into their compartment, though it was comparable to stepping into the lions' den. The assorted Slytherin students instantly began to murmur as we walked in.

"Granger," Malfoy greeted curtly. I settled myself in between Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott. I was facing Draco directly.

"Can we help you?" Daphne asked as she tried to edge herself away from me. My friends stood awkwardly in the door way.

"Yes, actually," I said happily. "I've decided it's time to put our problems in the past. We should all be friends." Everyone in the compartment stared at me in silence.

"How do you propose we all suddenly become friends?"The boy named Nott asked me. I had been anticipating that question. I flashed a friendly smile before answering.

"We can play a game," I suggested brightly. Everyone there, including my less than loyal friends, groaned.

"We're not going to play a game with you, Granger," Draco drawled coldly.

"Hermione, this is a bit . . . mad," Ginny piped up uneasily from the door of the compartment.

"But I know a brilliant game. It's Muggle. It's called Truth or Dare. Each player gets asked a question and if he or she decides not to answer it then they have to accept a dare. You, of course, have to be honest in your answers," I explained to them as simply as I could. Draco cocked his head at me.

"We play a game like that too, but you're magically required to play by the rules," Draco said slowly. I felt my eyebrows shoot up.

"Really?" My face brightened. "What do you call it?"

"A very bad idea," Draco smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"So, let's play," I encouraged. A few complaints emitted from the Slytherins and my friends. Some of the Slytherins actually got up and left, but Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat down to fill in their spaces.

"So, how do we magically bind people to comply with the rules?" I asked the others. Pansy Parkinson waved her wand in the air, and a glimmer fell over all of us.

I looked around the circle. Daphne, Ron, Pansy, Draco, Blaise Zabini, Harry, Ginny, Theo and I were assembled to play.

"I'll go first," I volunteered. I turned to Daphne expectantly. "So, Daphne, have you ever . . . cheated on your homework? Because it's impossible to cheat on tests, anti-cheating spells, you know. Truth or dare?" I asked as I settled back into my seat easily. Everyone stared at me in distaste. Pansy rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'juvenile' and 'Mudblood.'

"What?" I asked, completely oblivious. Theo turned his rabbit-like face towards me.

"You get the chance to ask her anything in the world, and that's what you go with? Her homework habits?" Theo asked in a nasally voice.

"Well, that's what my question is," I sniffed. "Daphne?"

"I don't cheat," she answered with a flip of her shiny hair. I nodded my head and signaled that it was her turn.

"Weasel," she said absently as she examined her nails. Ron looked up in terrified anticipation. "Would you save your sister's life or Granger's, if you could only save one? Truth or dare?" Ron's face immediately flushed as he considered his options.

"I must say," Blaise said silkily from his seat beside Ginny, "I think that you've wasted your question too, Daph." My friends and I stared at the handsome Slytherin.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"We all know what the Weasel is going to say," Blaise shrugged. Harry turned his emerald eyes to Ron.

"Well, Ron?" Harry prodded. "Who would it be?" Ron's mouth open and closed as he fought in vain against the game.

"Hermione," he murmured quietly. His ears were burning bright red, and he kept his gaze on the floor beneath us. Ginny let out a sound of indignation from her spot beside Blaise. I felt my own face heat up with the implications. Ron liked me more than Ginny. Well, I suppose that made sense. He had kissed me, but there had really been no follow up after that. I had started to doubt if he liked me after all.

"It's your turn, Ron," I reminded him gently, trying to escape this moment. Ron visibly breathed a sigh of relief as he reviewed who he wanted to question. He ended up turning to Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Ron called. "How did you like being a ferret? Truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes at him. True, my question might have not been very stirring, but at least it wasn't immature.

"I can tell you that it has to be more enjoyable than being a weasel," Draco sneered. Ron's face darkened, but he chose not to say anything.

"Granger," Draco drawled. I turned my attention to him. "Who's the most attractive guy in Hogwarts? Truth or dare?" I glanced in horror from Ginny to Harry and finally to Ron. I felt the undeniable urge to tell the truth. It was like Veritaserum in my blood. A dark blush began to creep across my cheeks. I let my eyes fall onto the ugly carpet of the compartment floor.

"Umm, I think I'll take the dare, please," I said quietly. A self-satisfied smirk appeared on Draco's face.

"Granger's afraid of telling the truth?" Pansy asked incredulously. "How hypocritical." I bit my lip as I stared evenly at Pansy.

"It's not the truth I'm afraid of," I sniffed primly. "It's the repercussions." I felt my eyes fall to the ground again.

"What a fascinating turn of events," Theo observed smugly from his place beside me. My hatred for Slytherins was beginning to renew.

"Just give me the dare, Malfoy," I bit out as the humiliation continued to haunt me.

"Kiss me," Draco said suddenly. My heart skipped a beat. It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. The compartment went eerily silent as everyone stared at Draco in disgusted shock. As soon as I could breathe again, an answer formed on my lips.

"I . . . I don't think I will," I argued weakly. I sat stubbornly in my seat, refusing to concede to the dare. A horrible tingling started in my toes and crept slowly up my legs.

"Ow," I cried. "What's happening?" Pansy turned her head to the side as she reviewed me in distaste.

"The game," she said slowly. "That's how it makes you comply with the rules." The tingling changed into a more fiery pain as I continued to resist the binding magic.

"Fine," I conceded. I rose from my seat and came face to face with the still-seated Draco Malfoy. His eyes twinkled in amusement. My face contorted in revulsion as I pressed one hand to his forehead to tilt his head back and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I pulled my head back quickly and retreated to my seat as my cheeks burned crimson.

I chanced a quick glance at Malfoy. His face wore an arrogant smirk. I felt my stomach turn as my previous actions replayed in my head. I subconsciously wiped my sleeve across my mouth. My eyes flitted to Ron nervously. He was glowering in the corner.

"Hermione," Ginny said gently to shake me from my reverie, "it's your turn." I took a deep breath. I really wanted to quit this reproachful game, but that would have made me look weak. It had been my idea after all. I was not going to ruin my progress for house unity over one small kiss.

"Ok, Pansy," I said as I took a steadying breath, "what's your favorite class?" Everyone stared at me wide-eyed, but I didn't care. This game was dangerous, and I was going to keep it as safe as possible.

"Charms," Pansy rushed. "Draco," she said flirtatiously, "why did you dare Granger to kiss you? Truth or dare?" Everyone in the compartment knew that the overly-clingy Slytherin was going to dare Draco to kiss her, and I could see Draco shift uncomfortably as he weighed his options. The disgust at kissing Pansy proved to outweigh the embarrassment of answering the question. A light flush grazed his cheeks before he opened his mouth.

"Because I wanted to kiss her," Draco muttered darkly. Everyone sat staring at him in silence. The Slytherins in the room were casting judgmental glances at the blond, while my friends looked murderous. I tried to keep my face blank of all emotion.

"Why?" Blaise asked disgustedly. "She's a Mudblood." I felt my face darken at Blaise's words.

"Oh, please, Zabini," Draco drawled. "You thought that the Weaslette was attractive even though she's a Blood Traitor." It took a few seconds, but eventually Ginny realized that they were talking about her. She turned her wide blue eyes at Blaise. Harry and Ron sat dumbstruck in their seats, and the other Slytherins were fidgeting at the awkward turn of events.

"Well, I think that we're done here," I said as I rose from my seat. Harry pulled Ginny to her feet, and Ron followed us mutely out of the compartment. I noticed that Harry shot Blaise a reproachful look before entwining his hand possessively with Ginny's.

"Thank you for playing the game," I said faintly as I slid the compartment door shut. I walked with my friends back to our compartment. Blaise liked Ginny. Draco wanted to kiss me. I HAD kissed Draco. Ron would save me over Ginny. This was going to be quite a year at Hogwarts, and there was only one thing that I was completely sure about. The Wizarding World had got it right. Truth or Dare is a very bad idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! This is part 2/3 of this story. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

At the Ball

For the next few weeks, I tried to avoid almost everyone.

The Slytherins would hate me because I had kissed Malfoy. The Gryffindors would hate me because I had kissed Malfoy. Ron still obviously liked me, but he refused to act upon it in the weeks that followed. Harry and Ginny both seemed strained after discovering that Blaise thought Ginny was pretty.

"Harry," I had consoled him. "You can't blame people for noticing Ginny. She's beautiful. But she loves you." That seemed to patch things right up.

The year was still a bit uncomfortable, though. I tried to distract myself with homework.

I was sitting in the library reading a book. The October air swirled around outside the window. I looked up from my book to gaze at the lovely autumn colors. I heard someone approach me.

"Hello, Granger," Draco's voice startled me. He sat down, uninvited, in the chair across from mine.

"Malfoy," I said as distantly as I could manage. Draco's face was drawn up into a self-satisfied smirk.

"Reading?" He asked with a bored tone of voice. I looked down at the book in my hands before turning back to Draco.

"Did you need something, Malfoy?" I asked, getting annoyed. Draco smiled at me.

"You've heard of the upcoming Halloween ball?" Draco asked me suddenly. I nodded my head.

"Yes, I pay attention to school announcements," I said shortly. The grin on Draco's face continued to spread.

"Are you going with anyone?" Draco asked me. A blush blazed across my cheeks as I dropped eye contact with him.

"No," I whispered, chancing a glance at Draco. His face still held that infuriating grin.

"Weasel didn't ask you, then?" Draco questioned humorously. I felt the anger rise to my eyes as I looked at Draco.

"No, he didn't," I said venomously. "Did you come to make fun of me, Malfoy?" Draco's grin faltered for a moment before springing back to vitality.

"No, I came to ask you something," Draco said surreptitiously. His eyes gleamed with mischief as he waited for me to respond.

"And that would be?" I asked him, trying to sound uninterested.

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Draco asked bluntly. His eyes had lost their gleam and now there was just a smile on his face. I sat back as the shock swept through me.

"Why would you want to go to the ball with me?" I asked him dazedly. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"I'd like to go with you," he shrugged. I bit my lip in consideration. Draco was disconcerting me a bit with his behavior.

"First you want to kiss me, now you want to dance with me. Malfoy, people will get the impression that you like me," I warned him. A smirk crossed over Draco's lips.

"Good," he said casually. I was stunned. "I'm still waiting for your answer, Granger," he reminded me. I took a deep breath. My mind flashed through all the possible arguments with my friends after going to a ball with Malfoy. It was a very bad idea.

"I'd love to," I breathed as I rose from my chair. I rushed from the library but not before catching the smirk on Draco's face. I could always plead temporary insanity.

The rest of the week passed easily. My friends and I were all anxious about the ball, and Ron didn't bring up the subject of dates even once. I was feeling a bit undervalued by my friends, but I tried to shake it off.

It was Halloween. I was getting ready in my dormitory. Ginny, Parvati, and Fay Dunbar were all running around like mad to get ready for the ball. I could hear them squeal in glee as they discussed their dates and dresses. I finished getting ready and stood back to look in the mirror.

I looked good. I decided that since Draco was out of his mind in asking me to the ball, I would be out of my mind in dressing for it.

My hair had been tamed with copious amounts of Sleekeazy's formula. I didn't twist it into an elegant knot; rather, I let it fall down my back in cascading curls. I had used makeup to accentuate my dark eyes which made them look deeper.

Perhaps, the most stunning part was my dress. It was emerald green. It flowed to the floor in waves of satin material. When I stepped, my silver heels peeped out from under my dress. I was ready for the ball.

I turned to the other girls before leaving. We all exchanged compliments and praise. The rest of them still had some finishing touches, but I disappeared down the stairs into the common room. Harry and Ron were waiting patiently below. Their twin expressions were of shock when they saw me. I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

"Hello, boys," I gave them a brilliant smile. Harry returned it while Ron visibly gulped.

"You look nice, Hermione," Harry said kindly, but Ron was still silent. I blushed lightly. Harry nudged Ron in the ribs.

"Oh, yes. Very nice," Ron squeaked. I shook my head but smiled fondly.

"I've got to go meet my date," I told them as I walked to the door. Ron raised a red eyebrow.

"Who are you going with?" Ron asked. I gave him a smile as a rush of déjà vu hit me.

"I suppose you'll find out in a few minutes," I told him lightly as I slipped through the portrait hole. Harry shook his head at me fondly, but Ron glowered in my direction.

I walked quietly down the corridor to the Great Hall. The students that I passed gave me second glances as I walked with confidence to find Draco.

I spotted him leaning against the wall outside of the Great Hall. I should have known that he would be there before me. He was punctual to an unhealthy extent. He was dressed immaculately but with great style. His platinum blond hair hadn't been gelled, just pushed into order.

I approached him cautiously, some of my self-confidence fading. Draco turned when he heard me walking. A slow smirk passed across his lips.

"Evening, Granger," he said smoothly as he took my hand. "You look lovely." He brushed a kiss across my knuckles. I blushed crimson.

"Thank you, Malfoy," I managed to choke out. "You look rather dashing yourself." Draco gave me a smile as he extended his arm for me to take. I took a deep breath before accepting it.

"Worried, Granger?" he whispered as he pulled me into the Great Hall.

"My friends will never forgive me," I said seriously. Draco let out a laugh.

"Tell them it was for inter-House relations," Draco smirked. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

We had gotten to the ball a bit late. People were still eating, but quite a few couples were on the floor dancing. Draco turned to look at me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked cordially. I shook my head.

"Not especially," I answered honestly.

"Then would you like to dance?" he asked me, hand extended. I bit my lip as I considered. My eyes lifted to scan the room. Ron and his date had just walked in. I vaguely recognized her as a fifth year from Gryffindor. My gaze and Ron's locked for an instant before I turned back to Draco.

"I would love to dance," I smiled as I took his hand. Draco led us out to the floor. He kept his hold on my hand and placed the other one on my waist. I gently placed my other hand on his shoulder.

Draco and I swirled seamlessly through song after song. It was like a dream. Draco was graceful as we floated through the steps. We were dancing to a particularly slow song when Draco spoke to me.

"You're a good dancer, Granger," Draco complimented before twirling me. I smiled up at him.

"I'm just following your lead," I grinned. A smirk passed his face as we continued to dance.

"So, Granger," Draco said casually. "Tell me a secret." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Alright," I bit my lip as we swayed gently back and forth. "I honestly don't know why you wanted to come with me." Draco gave me a smile.

"I thought they said that you were bright. Also, that was a horrible secret," Draco complained.

"Well, it's not as if you could do much better," I said huffily. Draco beamed at me. MY anger instantly dissolved into puzzlement as I danced with the smiling Slytherin.

"Let's try something easier," Draco suggested happily. He pulled me closer as the song slowed down.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked with a smile creeping across my face.

"Compliment me," Draco said plainly as we swerved to avoid crashing into another couple.

"Excuse me?" I must have misheard.

"Give me a compliment," Draco said with a grin. I swallowed nervously.

"I like your shoes," I said with my gaze firmly trained on them. A laugh from Draco caused my eyes to shoot up.

"Pathetic," he said superiorly. I scowled at him.

"You try then," I demanded of Draco. "Compliment me." I expected Draco to sneer, but he only smirked.

"You have beautiful eyes," Draco said simply. I felt my jaw drop open. Draco's smirk continued to grow.

"Tell me a secret, Malfoy," I said as a blush started to etch across my cheeks. Draco leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I've liked you since Third Year," he breathed. He pulled his head away and looked at me. I stared at him dumbfounded. I had stopped dancing, but Draco kept his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh," I murmured as I took a step away from him. Draco offered me his hand again and we started to dance.

"Granger, let's play Truth or Dare," Draco suggested brightly. I could barely think straight after all that had happened.

"Alright," I shrugged my shoulder. Draco continued to dance with me across the floor. He grabbed his wand and waved it over the both of us.

"Why did you come to the ball with me? Truth or dare?" Draco's grey eyes locked with mine. I felt my face heat up. The game was forcing me to tell the truth. I didn't think I could stand much more emotion, but dares from this particular Slytherin never ended in my favor.

"Because I wanted to come with you," I said as a blush alighted across my cheeks. Draco smirked at me in self-satisfaction.

"Are you still blood-prejudiced? Truth or dare?" I asked Draco quietly. A stony look crossed Draco's face.

"Not anymore. Not after what happened with my aunt Bella," Draco admitted darkly. "Do you really think I would be dancing with you right now if I still hated your blood?" I ducked my head down in embarrassment. I should have pieced that together.

"Who's the most attractive guy in Hogwarts?" Draco asked. It was the same question that I had skipped last time. I felt the game starting to pull the answer from me.

"You," I whispered. Draco beamed at me and waited for his question.

"Do you still like me?" I asked him. "Truth or dare?" A mischievous grin crossed his face.

"Dare," he said happily. A smile crossed my face as I locked my gaze with his. I was going to clear my head of this horrid confusion.

"Kiss me," I dared him. A grin broke out on Draco's face before he leaned forward to me.

His lips captured mine in a kiss. We had stopped dancing by this point. I kissed him for a few moments before gently pulling back.

The lights twinkled brightly as I stared into Draco's grey eyes. He gave me smile before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Granger, will you go out with me?" Draco asked me quietly.

"Like on a date?" I wondered. Draco gave me a small smile.

"I was rather hoping for a series of dates," Draco smirked. I looked into his eyes that were glimmering with hope. The horrid confusion that was muddling my brain suddenly melted.

"I'd love to," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay the end of my first Three-Shot. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

By The Park Bench

I sat curled up on a park bench with my boyfriend of three years, Draco Malfoy.

We both had very successful jobs working in the Wizarding World. Draco had become an Auror, of all things. I worked in the Departmental section of the Ministry.

Draco had picked me up from my flat earlier that day. We had decided just to spend the day together in the outdoors. We had walked around through the park, taking in the sunshine before settling upon the park bench.

"I love you," Draco whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," I told him. Draco's face twisted into a broad smile.

"You know what I was thinking about the other day?" Draco asked as he played with my hair.

"What?" I asked him. I watched disinterestedly as a few pigeons pecked at the ground in front of us.

"How our relationship started," I could hear the smile in Draco's voice. I pulled my head back to look at him.

"A game of Truth or Dare?" I laughed.

"Two games, actually," Draco corrected me with a kiss on my forehead. I laughed.

"It's completely nonsensical," I told him. "How is it that the most important person in my life came to me through something as juvenile and foolish as Truth or Dare?" Draco brushed the hair away from my face.

"It makes perfect sense, Love," Draco assured me. "Without me, you would be entirely too uptight and boring." I hit Draco playfully on the arm. He humored me by pretending to grimace in pain.

"You're highly egotistical, Mr. Malfoy," I reprimanded him. Draco sent me a dazzling smile.

"Rightfully so," Draco gave me a cheeky grin. The sunshine played delicately upon his hair.

"You're lucky that I love you," I told him as I settled back against his shoulder.

"I know," Draco smiled. A few minutes passed in silence as we basked in the quiet. Draco broke the silence.

"Do you know when your friends are going to get here?" Draco asked me suddenly.

"Any minute now, I expect," I said as I squinted up at the sky to watch a few puffy clouds.

"Because I'd like them to be here before my friends," Draco finished. I jerked my head down to look at him.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I invited my friends," Draco shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. I stared at him.

"But you knew that my friends were coming!" I accused. Draco gently nodded his head.

"That's why I invited them," Draco spoke to me like I was daft.

"Because you like to destroy my few minutes of solace?" I guessed tastelessly. Draco laughed lightly as he patted my shoulder.

"Partly, but I thought that you were the one who supported 'Inter-House' unity," Draco teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Too bad we're out of school now," I said sarcastically. Draco put his arm around my shoulder.

"I like to think that it's never too late," Draco said contentedly. I restrained the urge to throttle him.

"I like to think that too," I muttered. "Except when it is too late. Three years too late."

"Oh, good, here they are now," Draco said happily as both sets of friends approached us. It seemed that they had found each other along the way. I could tell by the random movements and looks on their faces that they were not happy to be there together.

"Hello, Hermione," Ginny greeted warmly as she made her way to the park bench. She was holding Harry's hand securely in her own while her engagement ring shined brilliantly on her finger.

"Gin," I reached up to give her a hug. Everyone else slowly assembled around the park bench where Draco and I were seated. Daphne looked a bit put out about having to sit on the grass, but she did anyway. An awkward silence settled over us.

"Why in Merlin's name are we all here?" Blaise asked bluntly. I narrowed my eyes at Draco's sheepish grin.

"Ask him," I indicated Draco with a wave of my hand. The others all turned their eyes to look expectantly at Draco. He held his hand up in mock surrender.

"I was hoping for unity," he declared. Pansy let out a huff but settled herself more comfortably on the grass.

"And how do you propose we do that, Draco?" I hissed. I had been hoping to enjoy the day with my boyfriend, not watch a fallout between our best friends.

"I know a brilliant game," Draco teased me. I rolled my eyes, but waited for him to continue. "Would you like to play Truth or Dare right now?" Draco asked hopefully. I looked up to give him a smile.

"Why not?" I asked lazily. I reached for my wand, but Draco grabbed my hand to stop me.

"I'd like to play the Muggle way," Draco's grey eyes implored me. I sent him a questioning glance.

"Where's the fun in that?" I raised an eyebrow. Draco shrugged his shoulder.

"I thought it'd be interesting to play without being magically inclined to follow the rules," Draco said evasively. I looked around to see what the others thought. I was met by blank stares.

"Alright," I shrugged a shoulder. Draco tightened his arm around me as he began the game.

"Who do you love more: me or the Weasel? Truth or dare?" Draco asked. I rolled my eyes but replied without even a glance at Ron.

"You," I said simply. Draco's lips curled into a smirk. Ron let out a yelp.

"Well, that was just rude," he declared. Ginny effectively hushed him with a blow to his arm. He cradled the sore arm delicately in his grasp but did not comment any further.

"Daphne, who do you like? Truth or dare?" I asked. Everyone stared up at me in surprise. I normally never asked such personal questions, but, as we were playing the Muggle way, I didn't see the harm.

"Blaise," she said casually as she continued to inspect her nails. The handsome Italian turned to stare at her with wide eyes. Daphne flipped her hair as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Weasley," she began. "Why are you staring at Pansy? Truth or dare?" Both Ron and Pansy instantly flushed as Ron's eyes dropped to the ground. Ron's ears burnt a bright red.

"Dare," Ron whispered almost inaudibly. A rather devious smirk graced Daphne's soft features.

"Kiss Pansy," Daphne grinned. Ron awkwardly leaned over and kissed Pansy on the cheek. As soon as he finished, Pansy pulled grass blades out of the ground nervously. I stared at the both of them.

"That's it?" I shrilled. "That's the kiss?" Ron looked up at me with his deep eyes.

"There weren't any stipulations saying I had to kiss her lips," Ron said awkwardly. I turned my head slowly to face Draco. He was grinning happily at me.

"You meant that I could have kissed you on the cheek all those years ago?" I clarified. Draco sent me a smile as he took my hand in his.

"Let's not dwell in the past, Darling," Draco said gently. I glared at him but turned my attention back to the game.

"Hermione, what do you see in the ferret anyway? Truth or dare?" Ron asked me once his ears had returned to a normal color. I glanced at Draco before smiling happily at him.

"He's kind and thoughtful and he listens and he—" Ron interrupted me.

"Forget it," he muttered. I bit my lip as I considered my next move in the game.

"Draco, would you choose me or your family fortune? Truth or dare?" I asked Draco with a bored tone. Draco pursed his lips as if in debate. I raised an eyebrow at Draco as he continued to ponder my question.

"Hmm. Dare," Draco said firmly. I bolted upright. Theo and Blaise seemed particularly interested in the turn of events.

"Draco Malfoy. You had better answer the question," I said huffily. Draco gave me a winsome smile.

"I'd choose you without a second thought," Draco told me casually. A small smile graced my lips as Ron groaned in disgust.

"Your turn," I said lightly.

"So you do love me, right? Truth or dare?" Draco asked shakily. I twirled a curl in my fingers.

"You know the answer," I placed a kiss on his cheek. "Dare." Draco retracted his arm from around me. At first I was upset, but then Draco stood to his feet. He turned to face me before kneeling on the ground.

"Marry me," Draco dared. He pulled a ring out of his pocket. I felt the shock course through me as I gasped in surprise. Tears of happiness filled my eyes as I looked around the circle of Hogwarts students. They had all known what was going to happen. Draco must have set the entire thing up. Draco and my friends stared at me expectantly.

"Well," I started intelligently. "That sounds like a very bad idea." Draco raised an eyebrow at my teasing.

"Uptight," He murmured under his breath. I heard Harry laugh in the background.

"Well, if that's the way you feel then," I trailed off. Ginny sent me a knowing smile as Draco grabbed my hands.

"I love you and your overbearing uptightness and you lack of appreciation for the nonsensical. This is still the Muggle version, so you can still say no, but I would be honored if you would be my wife," Draco rambled. I gave him a dazzling smile.

"I'd love to," I told him happily. Draco grinned as he slipped the ring onto my finger. He gathered me into his arms for a kiss. It was the perfect, ridiculous proposal to my wonderful, ridiculous relationship with Draco. I heard the group of assorted Wizards and Witches all make gagging or cooing noises by turn.

"You should know that you were wrong about one thing," I told Draco as he pulled away from me.

"And what's that?" Draco asked me earnestly. I laced my fingers with his, ignoring my friends' protests.

"Truth or Dare was a wonderful idea."


End file.
